Vampire Academy Fictionista WitFit Daily Challenge
by Fates-Love-Queen
Summary: VAMPIRE ACADEMY One-shots using Prompts, Pictures or Music as inspriation, courtesy of The Fictionista's 'WitFit' Daily Challenges. Enjoy the randomness with the first Vampire Academy story that pops into my head - Unedited and uncut. Ratings will vary :D


**A/N: Important A/N at the bottom!**

**Hi there lovelies!**

**I know, I know, ANOTHER WitFit series of stories. But this one is diferent as the stories placed in here will be based on The Vampire Academy novels rather than Twilight *gasps***

**I have become completely hooked and in love with the series and have wanted to write a One-Shot based on the books for a while.**

**OK, so for fellow Vampire Academy fans, this O/S takes place in BLOOD PROMISE (the fourth book) in the very beginning. Rose has only been gone a few weeks and Adrian has 'popped in' for a visit. **

**As always, this is completely un-edited and I wrote it in about 20 mins. Hope you enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Penname:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating:** M (as usual, lol)

**Warning(s): **Language and adult themes

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Word Prompt:** Oasis

* * *

"Hello there, Little Dhampir."

I opened my eyes and quickly closed them again, as I assaulted by very bright light.

_Wait, wasn't I just in Russia?_

Clearly confused, I opened my eyes once again, now that they were more adjusted and tried to take in my surroundings.

It appeared as though I was in some kind of **Oasis**…

It was so contrasting, being surrounded by desert as far as the eye could see and yet perfectly shaded by palm trees next to a watering hole.

"Ah, much better. I have been without your beautiful eyes for way too long now."

"I've only been gone a few weeks Adrian," I sighed.

_Great, another uninvited visit..._

"And my heart has ached every minute that you have been gone," he said with one hand over his heart and the other on his forehead.

I couldn't help but snort in response; always on for dramatics.

"Oh come now Little Dhampir, we both know that deep down you're missing me terribly…"

"Yeah, like a hole in the head."

He smiled as he walked over to me and I couldn't help but take him in.

As much as I hated to admit it, Adrian was gorgeous to look at.

With his emerald green eyes, messy brown hair and lean physique, (that was a little more defined than most Moroi guys) he had girls falling over themselves to get in line for him.

But apparently, _I _was the only girl he was interested in.

His muscled arms were on show in the singlet he was wearing and his hair shone golden under the desert sun.

My heart sped up without permission at the sight.

"Aren't you bothered by the sun?" I asked, trying to get my mind to think of anything other than what his chest and stomach looked like under the offending item of clothing.

_God, get your mind out of the gutter Rose!_

"Nope. My dream, my rules, remember?" he replied as he stopped only a foot away from me.

I looked down at the sand I was absentmindedly playing with, when I was abruptly furious.

"What the hell am I wearing Adrian?!"

"Well, a bikini of course. We are in an oasis and I was hoping you would take a swim with me."

"It didn't have to be this skimpy! Or white!" I answered, glaring at the flimsy strings holding it together.

"Well, let's just say that it's not just your eyes I miss seeing everyday," he replied as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as I leaped at him, knocking him to the ground.

"If you wanted me on my back, Little Dhampir, all you had to do was ask," he said with a wink and I suddenly found myself lying underneath him.

I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"My rules, remember? You aren't stronger than me here."

I watched as his green eyes change from playful to serious, and as they bored into mine, I felt my breathing accelerate.

"Come home," he breathed, as his fingers ghosted along my cheekbone.

"You know I can't do that."

"Is this vigilante mission more important than your friends and the people you love? More important than the people who love you?"

His voice dropped so low on the last sentence that I was unsure I heard him correctly.

How could I tell him the real reason I was in Russia _was_ for the one I loved?

To fulfil a final promise?

I couldn't…

I turned my head to escape his penetrating gaze.

I felt his finger move to my chin as he turned my head gently to regain eye contact.

"I understand. This is something that you have to do alone…"

I had never heard Adrian this serious or sincere…

I nodded dumbly as I continued to stare at his handsome face.

"I'll wait for you, my beautiful Rose, as long as it takes," he whispered as he continued to ghost his trail along my cheek.

It was the first time I can recall him using my actual name, and hearing it fall from his lips cause an unfamiliar tug in my chest.

He was so close now, that I could feel his breath against my face.

His gaze moved momentarily to my lips and my mind screamed at me.

_You can't do this!_

"Oh come on Adrian. I really don't want to come home to a pile of hate mail from all of the girls in your fan club," I snorted, desperately trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"I've told you before and I meant it. I only want you Rose…"

Before I could even blink, I felt his lips on mine.

I know I should have tried to push him away, but as his lips started to move, I felt my eyes close on their own accord and my lips start to move without my permission.

I felt his tongue flick my top lip and I immediately granted him access.

I moved my hands to his hair and heard him moan softly as I tugged it gently.

I felt his hand move to my hip and even though the kiss was becoming more heated; he handled me so gently, as though I were a porcelain doll rather than a hardened guardian in training...

It was a very sweet and romantic gesture and it caused a foreign feeling inside of me.

I suddenly realised that I was harbouring feelings for Adrian; strong feelings.

He moved away from my lips and started trailing open mouthed kissed down my neck and across my collarbone, where he sucked gently.

I was panting. I felt like my body was a livewire, and every touch from him was setting me alight.

I felt his arousal against my stomach and wrapped my legs around his waist in response.

I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped as his arousal ground against my centre and shot a pool of wetness to my panties.

He started to make the trail back up, but he stopped at the base of my neck and stilled.

I could feel my racing pulse and knew that he could smell the blood pulsing through my veins; he was fighting an internal battle.

I knew that this was a dream, but would it still be real?

I knew the thrill of a Moroi bite and although it was frowned upon, but in that moment it felt right.

"Do it," I said softly as I turned my head to the side, exposing more of my neck to him.

"No," he replied in a strained voice.

"Adrian, it's just a dream. Besides, I want you too."

After what felt like an eternity, I felt his lips on my neck, as he placed a very tender kiss.

"You mean so much more to me than that Rose," he said as he turned my head back to look at him.

He placed another tender kiss on my lips before pulling back and smiling at me.

"Come home soon, I'll be waiting."

I woke up with a start and tried to get my bearings.

Realising I was still in the motel, I reached over and turned the lamp on.

I knew that I would have to the Nightingale soon, my nightly stake-out place, but my mind and body were still reeling from the dream.

I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm myself.

I couldn't afford for any distractions, and my growing feelings for Adrian were a distraction…

I decided that I would just have to push them aside and deal with them later.

After I had hunted down and fulfilled my promise to Dimitri.

_Dimitri…_

With that sobering thought, I pulled myself out of bed and started to prepare for the night ahead.

I wasn't sure what the night would bring, but one thing I was certain of, Adrian was one hell of a kisser!

* * *

**A/N: As I have stated on my profile, I am in no way abandoning my stories. I have just come out of hospital after a few weeks and surgery and have been unwell for a while. This is actually the first thing I have written in over a month. So i'm very excited and I owe the WitFit challenges for getting me back into the swing of things. **

**I will have updates coming very soon for the final chapter of A Secret Love, as well as new chapters for Bella and the Beast and To Serve and Protect. Each chapter is halfway done, so I should have them finished and updates soon!**

**So, liking the Vampire Academy O/S? No likey?**

**I have to admit, I know it's a shock, but if you can't tell I am totally Team Adrian!**

**Any other Team Adrian fans out there? Or Team Dimitri? I would love to hear from you!**

**Please leave me some review love and let me know what you thought? I need me some loving right now : (**

**Much love and thanks for reading! Xox**


End file.
